Utinnis
* Appearance A cage is easily distinguished by their dark grey skin, and glowing yellow eyes. They usually wear light grey bodysuits, and brown bandages on their hands and feet. Usually the royal ones wear an orange coat with an orange scarf and a some form of chain attached to a piece of an unknown metal in the shape of a heart, or star. Gender This species only has one gender, which is Hermaphrotide also known as Intersex. Meaning they have breasts, penises, and vaginas. This is why they tend to breed outside of their species. Customs This species has a variety of customs although I will only talk about the customs that have been observed. First off they tend to live in clans with other species; they tend to view their clans as their families and are willing to die to defend their clan members. Their roles in these clans tend to usually be administrative roles of some sort. Another custom that is observed is them teaching their children how to defend themselves with blunt objects and blades by having the child kill two zombified beings on their sixteenth birthdays. They also tend to keep their children with them for the rest of their lives as a member of their clan, if the clan were to dissolve they will take their children and go into hiding with them. Another notable custom is that they tend to sneak into the species of other planets and spread rumors of gods as truths, usually these become viewed as religions by the other lesser species. Then a couple of thousand years later this species will return to said planet and give evidence of how the religions they helped spread are false. Which has earned them numerous enemies who hold still to the religion the Kages fed to them thousands of years ago, the most notable feud this species has is with the Christians especially the Catholics and the extremist Christians. Furthermore; most of the marriages of this species tends to start out as BDSM relationships. The final notable custom is that they give gifts of mostly food for major events such as weddings, birthdays, and funerals. Mostly homemade foods such as homemade pizzas and cookies. View of Humans This species views humanity as something to tolerate, trick, and sell things too. They view them as something that has to be tolerated because their parents said to. However; they will not shy away from tricking humans by spreading lies such as Gods, and other deities to them for laughs. Yet if the human has some power like a global leader they will make a pact with this human until their reign of power ends and sell to them weapons blueprints, inexchange for lots of stuff usually for food from the planet, or slaves that can be used as cattle, or for the rights to probe anyone within their country. However; they will trade for just about anything of value with a human that has some sort of power, their most notable pacts are with the U.S., China, and Japan. Habitats This species tends to inhabit planets that are dead, either no longer retains life, or contains a species of the undead. When this species colonizes a world they will begin to kidnap members of other species with the help of their clan and zombify them, through which they will toss them into the planet they have chosen to colonize and start to form a planet that contains nothing except for the Undead. Notable Technology The most notable technology that this species has is the nuclear weapons they've been trading to Earthly Governments for years upon years, however that is only the tip of the iceberg. This species has numerous ways to zombify their victims as stated above, mostly they use a virus named the K virus; however they have a ray gun that can temporarily turn a victim into a zombie. They also have another virus that turns the victims into zombies that have extreme strength and dermal armor as well as other mutations however they remain non-sentient. More of this species technology are displayed in their ships which can cloak and be concealed from any radar, these ships can also jump to lightspeed in mere minutes. Furthermore; the ships have tractor beams which can pull other space shuttles into any direction they want meaning they can aim the gravitatial pull of said tractor beam. Another notable piece of technology from this species are the goggles they usually wear on their heads, if lowered these goggles allow them to see through walls, as well as they allow them to see if a person is about to die so they can pick and choose who to abduct and turn into the hordes of the undead. The final piece of well known tech from this species is their rifles, these rifles shoot waves, streams, orbs, and barriers of electricity. These rifles can fire up to five lightning bolts worth of voltage in one blast. Language This species speaks a Language that is similar to the Jawaese from the Star Wars movies, however a few words are different and some have different meanings. Religion The name of their religion is unknown however this species practices magic, mostly the Dark Arts such as Shadow Magic, and Necromancy. Furthermore; this species tends to practice summoning Ghosts, usually guardian spirits, either to bond with said spirit for combat purposes or partnerships or to seek guidance and wisdom from the aforementioned spirit. The only afterlife they technically believe in are Limbo and Hauntings. Notable Exports This species most notable export is information. They tend to record information for all sorts of advanced technologies in the form of blueprints, instructions on how to use, and holograms of what the device, weapon, or object should look like. They mostly trade or sell this information to species they consider to be less evolved than them such as humans. Another notable export from this species is pizza centuries before humans ever came in contact with or had the idea of it this species had already invented pizza, when they first came to Earth around 1889 they showed the humans how to prepare and make it properly. This species also export zombies as servants or as cattle to those who wish to horde them usually these zombies that they sell are missing a limb or two as the best ones are kept to defend the base the merchant selling the zombies has created. Their final notable export, although they have many many exports, is the G Virus. This species invented the G Virus in reality and sold it to the United Nations, it is unknown at this time what the G Virus actually does but it is a safe bet it'll do something similar to what it is depicted to do.